The Proposal
by Ulquiorra9000
Summary: This is the untold story of how Alphonse Delarosa got engaged to his girlfriend and mentor, Cassandra Goyua. This short story can also be considered a mini-prequel to I Kerensky 4, co-written by RougeBaron and myself (you can find it on his fanfiction account).


**The Proposal**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

_**Strantor Military Academy, Strantor**_

_**Lyran Alliance**_

_**February 13, 3079**_

"Whew, I'm tired!"

Cassandra Goyua, a tech at the academy, yawned as she stretched her arms. It was nearly midnight, and most of the technicians had already gone home. The vast 'mech hangar was silent and still, and over thirty mammoth, metal humanoids stood against the walls in various states of repair. Despite the number of weapons in the room, though, it was very peaceful here. Stars shone from outside the windows and most of the lights had been shut off, leaving many areas in darkness.

Alphonse Delarosa, a fellow tech, grinned as he looked up from his soldering work on a 'mech's exposed toe. "Going to bed?" he asked. Like Cassandra, he wore a dark blue jumpsuit.

"Yeah," Cassandra mumbled. She walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss. "You coming, too?"

Al shrugged. "Later, I guess. I've got a project to work on."

"Like what?"

Although Al was still being trained by Cassandra, he definitely felt qualified for this little pet project. He smiled. "You'll see in the morning, Cassie. I think you'll like it."

"Sounds like fun." Cassandra returned the smile and stifled another yawn. "See you in the morning. I love you."

"Love you too."

Once Cassandra crossed the 'mech hangar and shut the door behind her, Alphonse got to work. He abandoned the 'mech's toe and started dragging together a number of scrap metal bins, favoring those with long, thin bars. Then, he plugged in a welding torch, put on the mask, and got to work.

*o*o*o*o*

Morning dawned chilly but bright as Cassandra walked into the 'mech hangar. She expected the usual babble of noise when she swung open the door, but instead, there was silence. Was there something wrong? And on a nice day like this, too...

"Hey. You're just in time," another tech, Mike, grinned. He and the others stood together, almost like a crowd waiting for something.

Cassandra frowned. "In time for what?"

Mike pointed. "Al's got a question for you."

"Mike, what...?" Cassandra turned, and she gasped. There stood Alphonse, kneeling in front of a bunch of welded-together parts. The pieces spelled out "WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Alphonse opened a small, square box in his hands and revealed a diamond ring. "I'll let my work speak for itself," he smiled. He looked exhausted, but hopeful.

Cassandra's heart raced and she threw herself into Al's arms, nearly knocking him over. "Yes!" she cried, her voice muffled in Al's jumpsuit. It smelled like motor oil, but she didn't mind.

The hangar burst into applause as Al put the ring on Cassandra's finger. "So, were you up all night making this? Just for me?" she babbled.

"Yeah. Took a couple of hours, but I wanted to do something that spoke to both of us," Al admitted. "I mean, putting the ring in a champagne glass is kinda... well..."

"Last millenium," Cassandra quipped, and she took Al's head in her hands and kissed him long and slow. Then she broke off and eyed the sculpture again. "I love you so much, Al. I really do."

"I love you too."

"Now I've got a question for _you_. About this giant sculpture you made."

Al blinked. "What is it?"

Cassandra grinned and put her hands on her hips. "Just where are you going to put it? That thing's _not _going in our living room."

Al winced. "I didn't think of that."

The techs laughed and got to work, and the room was soon filled with the usual mechanical noises and shouted commands. Cassandra admired the ring on her finger, and how the diamond glittered in the sunlight. It was almost like a tiny star on her hand.

That gave her an idea.

"Hey, Al."

"Uh-huh?"

Cassandra took her fiance's hand and squeezed it. "I think we should take a little leave and visit the Free Worlds League. To see the Farlows."

"That's pretty far..."

"But worth it." Cassandra tossed her hair. "We were there when Lane and Jennifer married on Extama, and now they'll have to go to _our _wedding! And they can't until we tell them about it. Besides, Jennifer's like a big sister to me. I can't wait to see the look on her face!"

Alphonse squeezed Cassandra's hand back and grinned. "You've got a point, Cassie. Okay, we'll try and get a flight out there as soon as we can. I can't wait."

"Neither can I. It'll be such an adventure!"


End file.
